yugioh_vrainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 23
October 18, 2017 TBA |opening = With the Wind |ending = Believe In Magic |screenplay = |director = Yasuyuki Fuse |animation director = Sung-jin Lee Hyeon-guk Kang |episode listing = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS episode listing (season 1) |previous = Episode 22 |next = Episode 24|english Title = A Grim Tale}} '''A Grim Tale known as Genome's Giant '''in the Japanese version is the twenty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. It will air in Japan on October 18, 2017. In Canada will air on November 17, 2018 Synopsis As he fights against Doctor Genome, Go Onizuka has no choice but to Duel as a heel, doing whatever it takes to win... Featured Duel: Go Onizuka vs. Doctor Genome vs. Doctor Genome.]] The Duel is conducted as a Speed Duel. '''Turn 1: Doctor Genome As Genome controls no monsters, he discards a "Helix" card to Normal Summon "Hellix Marmotroll" (2600/???) without ing. Once per turn, Genome takes no battle damage involving "Marmotroll". Turn 2: Go Onizuka " Link Summoned.]] Go Normal Summons "Gouki Suprex" (1800/0). As it was Normal Summoned, Go activates its effect to Special Summon a "Gouki" monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Gouki Twist Cobra" (1600/0). Go activates the effect of "Gouki Headbutt" (800/0) in his hand, sending another "Gouki" monster from his hand to the GY, to Special Summon it in Defense Position, then increasing a "Gouki" monster's ATK by 800. He sends "Gouki Rising Scorpio" and targets "Suprex" ("Suprex": 1800 → 2600 ATK). Go uses "Headbutt", "Twist Cobra", and "Suprex" to Link Summon "Gouki Thunder Ogre" (2200/LINK-3/↙↑↘) to the Extra Monster Zone. As "Headbutt", "Twist Cobra", and "Suprex" were sent from the field to the GY, Go activates their effects, to each add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds three unknown "Gouki" cards. Go equips "Thunder Ogre" with "Gouki Dark Mask". Each time the equipped monster's effect activates, "Dark Mask" inflicts 500 damage to Genome. Go activates the Magic Card "Gouki Poison Mist", inflicting 700 damage to Genome (Genome: 4000 → 3300 LP). The effect of "Thunder Ogre" allows the turn player to Normal Summon a monster to a zone it points to in addition to their Normal Summon/Set. Since the only monsters he controls are "Gouki" monsters, Go Normal Summons "Gouki Rising Scorpio" (2300/0) without Releasing. " inflicting 500 damage to Genome.]] "Riscorpio" attacks "Marmotroll", with "Rising Scorpio" being destroyed (Go: 4000 → 3700 LP). As a monster it points to was destroyed, Go activates the effect of "Thunder Ogre", increasing its ATK by 400 ("Thunder Ogre": 2200 → 2600 ATK). As the effect of "Thunder Ogre" was activated, the effect of "Dark Mask" activates, inflicting 500 damage to Genome (Genome: 3300 → 2800 LP). As "Rising Scorpio" left the field, Go activates its effect, to add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Twist Cobra". Go activates his Skill "Fighting Spirit", to Special Summon all "Gouki" monsters that were destroyed by battle this turn. He Special Summons "Rising Scorpio". "Rising Scorpio" attacks "Marmotroll", with "Rising Scorpio" being destroyed (Go: 3700 → 3400 LP). Go activates the effect of "Thunder Ogre" ("Thunder Ogre": 2600 → 3000 ATK), and then the effect of "Dark Mask" activates (Genome: 2800 → 2300 LP). "Thunder Ogre" attacks and destroys "Marmotroll", with the effect of the latter reducing battle damage to 0. Turn 3: Doctor Genome "]] Genome activates the Magic Card "Graveyard Incubation", Special Summoning 2 "Hellix" monsters with the same name from his GY with their effects negated and their ATK and DEF reduced to 0. He Special Summons two copies of "Marmotroll" (Both "Marmotroll": 2600 → 0 ATK). Genome uses both copies of "Marmotroll" to Link Summon "Hellix Gothiclone" (0/LINK-2/↑↓) to the Extra Monster Zone. As there is a Link Monster on Genome's field, he Normal Summons "Hellix Dreadrat" without Releasing. Genome Sets a card. "Gothiclone" attacks "Thunder Ogre". The effect of "Gothiclone" makes its ATK equal to the monster it is battling ("Gothiclone": 0 → 3000 ATK) until the End Phase, while its other effect prevents "Gothiclone" from being destroyed by battle once per turn. The effect of "Thunder Ogre" prevents it from being destroyed by battle or card effect. As "Gothiclone" was not destroyed by battle as a result of its effect, Genome activates its effect, Releasing a monster it next to the link to inflict damage to Go equal to the Released monster's ATK. Genome Releases "Dreadrat" (Go: 3400 → 2200 LP). Turn 4: Go Onizuka " protects Genome from effect damage of "Gouki Tope con Hilo".]] As all monsters he controls are "Gouki" monsters, Go Normal Summons "Rising Scorpio" (2300/0) without Releasing. The effect of "Thunder Ogre" allows Go to Normal Summon "Twist Cobra" to a zone "Thunder Ogre" points to. Go activates the effect of "Twist Cobra", Releasing a "Gouki" monster to increase the ATK of a "Gouki" monster he controls equal to the Released monster's ATK until the End Phase. He Releases "Rising Scorpio" and targets "Thunder Ogre" ("Thunder Ogre": 3000 → 5300 ATK). As "Rising Scorpio" was sent from the field to the GY, Go activates its effect to add a "Gouki" card from his Deck to his hand. He adds "Gouki Tope con Hilo", and subsequently activates it to inflict damage equal to the difference between the original and current ATK of a "Gouki" monster. He targets "Thunder Ogre", but Genome activates his face-down Trap Card "Regeneration Cure" to reduce the effect damage to 0 and Special Summon a "Hellix Token" (???/0). Turn 5: Doctor Genome ".]] Genome activates the effect of "Dreadrat" in the GY, to Special Summon it (1200/???), but it is excluded when it leaves the field. Genome uses "Dreadrat" and the "Hellix Token" to Link Summon "Hellix Necro Darwin" (1800/LINK-2/←↑). While "Necro Darwin" is co-linked, it cannot be attacked. "Necro Darwin" attacks and destroys "Twist Cobra" (Go: 2200 → 2000 LP). As "Twist Cobra" was sent to the GY, Go activates its effect to add "Gouki Octolock" from his Deck to his hand. As the "Twist Cobra" that "Thunder Ogre" points to was destroyed by battle, Go activates its effect to increase its ATK by 400 ("Thunder Ogre": 3000 → 3400 ATK), then the effect of "Dark Mask" follows, but Genome activates the effect of "Necro Darwin" to reduce that damage to 0, and double its ATK until the end of the turn ("Necro Darwin": 1800 → 3600 ATK). " protects "Dark Onizuka".]] "Gothiclone" attacks "Thunder Ogre", with the effect of the former making its ATK equal to the monster it is battling ("Gothiclone": 0 → 3400 ATK), while the effects of both monsters prevent them from being destroyed by battle. As "Gothiclone" was not destroyed by battle as a result of its effect, Genome activates its effect to Release a monster it next to the link to inflicts damage to Go equal to the Released monster's ATK. Genome Releases "Necro Darwin", but Go activates the effect of "Gouki Octolock" in his hand to halve the damage (Go: 2000 → 200 LP). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Go Onizuka Doctor Genome Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Cast References http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/program/detail/201710/23144_201710181825.html Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 1